How About a Swim?
by KyosBeads13
Summary: "This is definitely not how I planned the afternoon to go…" Arthur trailed off while averting his gaze to the side. A raft plays a frustrating role in a little pool time fun between Alfred and Arthur. Rated M for slight sexual content.


**How About a Swim?**

It was hot; terribly, undeniably, and dreadfully hot. However that wouldn't stop the optimist, Alfred F. Jones, from enjoying his day outside as he ran across the concrete pool ground and launched himself into the deep waters. With a whoop and holler, he belly flopped face first into the pool, sinking slowly to the bottom with no word. Arthur merely rolled his eyes before going back to his book as the raft he was on moved up and down slightly with the tidal wave produced by the younger man. The blue-eyed nation surfaced quickly and kicked his arms and legs to push himself forward to the shallow end to meet the Briton and grasped onto the end of the raft.

"Iggy, why don't you just get in the water? It's really hot out and the water's nice!" As if to illustrate his point, the American let go of the raft and splashed around, a few stray droplets flying and sinking into the pages of Arthur's book, causing him to groan loudly.

"Alfred, I told you when we were still in the house that the most would be doing is getting on the raft. I'm on the raft, be grateful with that much." Earning a groan from the younger, Arthur merely glared before going back to his book yet again, still irritable to the fact that he could feel his skin burning to a crisp under the vibrant sun.

"You're the only person I know who can sit in a pool and read."

"What else would I do? Splash around like an imbecile?"

"Duh!" The taller stood up and dove through the water straight up, doing a hand stand under water with his American flag swim trunks flinging water all over the smaller man. Coming back up to the surface with a smile he pushed his bangs back out of his face, Nantucket still refusing to settle down with the rest of the blonde locks. Arthur brushed the water from his torso and continued to ignore the other while Alfred kept a sigh quiet. "You're no fun."

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware," Arthur merely threw the statement off with a wave of his hand. "You've mentioned that a number of times before." It was quiet for a moment before the sound of moving water brought his attention next to him where Alfred had resided a few moments before. Staring confused for a second, Arthur felt the raft nearly drop out from underneath him as weight was added over top of him. Nearly slamming his book down onto his stomach, Arthur stared in outrage. "What do you think you're doing, Alfred! You're getting me soaked and you're ruining my book!" Taking the book in a hand, the American grabbed it and tossed it aside outside of the pool, where it skidded across the concrete and into the grass beyond it. Arthur's emerald orbs traveled from where his book was to the man's eyes above him, slowly gaining more rage by the moment.

"Forget the book." He smiled brightly while his hair un-tucked from behind his ears and dripped little crystals of moisture onto Arthur's flushed face. The Englishman shifted uncomfortably under the younger man who had both of his hands above his shoulders and was on his knees to keep himself up. Arthur was wondering how he was managing to keep his balance, Alfred wasn't exactly the most coordinated person on Earth, but his embarrassment kept him from uttering any sarcastic words. Water had begun to gather in puddles on the raft, soaking the Brit and causing him to snap out of his flustered state.

"Alfred, get off of me." He stated forcefully. Alfred merely shook his head and continued to smile. "It wasn't a suggestion, prat! Get off of me!" Arthur kicked up his leg, effectively shoving the American back into the water with a huge splash, drenching himself in the process and resulted in him jumping into the water. He swam after Alfred who was quickly trying to stroke away from him. "Get back here, I'm going to ring your neck with my bare hands!"

"You'll have to swim faster than that if you want to get me!" Laughing loudly and brightly, the younger dove under water to swim away faster as Arthur huffed to himself. Alfred stayed under for a few beats before resurfacing in front of Arthur, his cerulean eyes dancing with the water's reflection, as strong arms were wrapped around the smaller's middle. A small squeak escaped his lips as green eyes snapped up to the American's face that looked even more golden brown in the sun light as he only continued to smile and walk through the pool with Arthur, back over to where the raft sat idly. Seeing the Briton open his mouth to protest, Alfred pushed his lips gently to the other's, silencing him immediately with a small peck before pulling back to admire the blush that stained his pale cheeks. Arthur felt the raft bump against his back before Alfred had lifted him back onto it, the light breeze blowing over the area sending a slight chill down Arthur's back. Alfred also managed to push himself up to sit along with him on the raft, it sinking slightly under the combined weight of the two.

"This is definitely not how I planned the afternoon to go…" Arthur trailed off while averting his gaze to the side.

"Screw plans." The younger shrugged, his childish side becoming more apparent. Looking back over, the English nation noted in his mind, how blue the other's eyes shown without the usual lenses reflecting the light. He felt a deeper blush come to his face as the American leaned over once again to catch his lips, lingering this time almost as if asking permission. Gladly granting it, Arthur kissed back, tilting his head upwards towards Alfred who pushed back lightly, the smaller of the two laying against the raft without a word of protest. Resuming their former position, the Englishman reached up to grip Alfred's shoulders to pull him down closer, the surface under them once again sinking with the change in weight. Their lips broke apart a few seconds later, allowing them to catch their breaths. "It's better when we just wing it." Alfred seemed like he was trying to smirk, but it only came out as an endearing smile which made Arthur's heart ache. Reaching one delicate hand up into the other's blonde locks, he pulled his lips back down on his, letting his grip grow tighter on the younger man.

Alfred's hands began to become more adventurous as they ran up and down the small frame below him, his fingertips light as if to not leave a single finger print behind. Feeling Arthur open his mouth to let out a small whimper, Alfred seized the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, massaging and carefully caressing the other's with his own. Arthur was wondering how someone as oafish as the American nation above him could be so gentle… But his thoughts were cut off as the exploratory hands that roamed his torso began to move lower. A shiver came from Arthur who whimpered again as the fingertips ghosted over the area that was now beginning to beg for attention and found a home slowly drawing small circles into his upper thighs.

Breaking the kiss only to whisper the other's name against his lips, Arthur looked up and remembered that they were indeed still in a pool and that there were houses around them in which there would be a very easy view from the windows. He grew uncomfortable, which Alfred sensed, and panic began to arise when he felt Alfred's fingers hook into the top of his bathing suit.

"W-Wait, Alfred!" He protested while curious blue eyes stared up in confusion.

"…What?"

"We're outside, for God's sake!"

"And…?" Of course he wouldn't find anything wrong with the situation. "These are summer homes, Arthur. Most people aren't even here yet." Alfred stated matter-of-factly while lowering his lips, this time to his neck. Arthur began another statement of protest but silenced it once a quiet moan escaped past his lips as Alfred nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck. His mind becoming foggy, he got lost in Alfred's nips and kisses and barely noticed when he managed to pull his swim trunks below his hips. His fingers snaked around his now very needy erection, causing a loud gasp to escape his mouth as Alfred crashed his lips back to his. His hand began to move slowly up and down as Arthur inhaled sharply and bucked his hips up to meet his movements. Alfred slowed his pace down, frustrating the older man beneath him, as Arthur attempted to grind himself into Alfred's hand. They both felt the raft shift and soon enough, they were both in the water, staring at each other through the clear liquid and swam to the surface.

Arthur tread water filled with absolute rage as Alfred broke through the surface, laughing hysterically and choking on the water he inhaled. Having quite enough of the whole situation, the Englishman swam over to the pool ladder and hoisted himself up and out of the water mumbling to himself as he went over and picked up his book before crossing to the sliding glass door that led into Alfred's home.

"Iggy, where're you going!" Alfred spat out in between laughs.

"Inside, you idiot!"

"But we're not done yet!" Hearing the door open, Alfred didn't have much time to react as Arthur's book collided with his face and flopped into the pool, pages becoming sopping piles of goo on the surface of the water. Looking to the door that slammed closed, Alfred rubbed his nose and held up his fisted hand with the green material bunched up in it. "…You could have at least gotten your shorts back." He chuckled slightly before gathering the paper and what was left of the book and throwing it outside of the pool to the side. He smiled before climbing back up on the raft that was now the enemy of the Briton inside and closed his eyes. He heard a slam in the direction of the house and opened his eyes again, staring at the blurry outline of Arthur.

"And where the hell is my bloody swimsuit?" Another laugh erupted from the younger as he got out of the pool and grabbed Arthur's bathing suit before heading into the house.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**_ Oh dear, I really don't know what to call this: a fic or a drabble… It's almost 2,000 words so perhaps a fic? Well, me and a friend were swimming yesterday and we decided to tan. She had this alligator thing that I was tanning on and she was on a raft that she just couldn't stay on. And I thought about Iggy and Alfred well… Doing this and not being able to keep their balance. I don't know, my mind works in odd ways._

_Hope you enjoyed at least. :)_

I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

_A Friend in Words,_

_-KB (Kyosbeads13)_


End file.
